


Right in the Kisser

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee finds out the truth about Kara's night with Baltar.





	

Kara Thrace has been on the receiving end of more than her fair share of punches in life.

She knows the sound of flesh meeting flesh, the sharp contact that snaps a head sideways, the dull suffusing heat under skin that will bruise in the morning.

She knows that sometimes, they mask more pain than they deliver.

This knowledge is the only thing that stops her from turning around and hauling off with another right cross when Lee’s voice breaks as he asks, “Why’d you do it, Kara? Just tell me why!”

She’s still furious too though, so she rounds on him, exploding. “What do you even care, Lee? You just said it: you don’t want a thing from me. And you sure as hell made that clear enough last night.” Kara winces, not because of her cheek but for the embarrassingly bitter tone that’s suddenly crept into her voice.

She hopes he’ll let it go.

It’s Lee Adama. He doesn’t.

He does reach out and grab her arm, spinning her back to him. It’s almost like dancing, she thinks for a second, and almost starts choking on the irony, laughter bubbling up. She tamps it down and Lee frowns when he sees the residual smirk and just seems to get angrier. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what. Forget it.” Kara says, feeling wearier now that the hysterical laughter has faded. “You wanna know why? Because I’m a screwup, Lee. Try to remember that.”

She tries to pull her arm away and leave but Lee’s fingers just tighten like a vice grip and he leans in, his voice deadly. “Don’t, Kara. At least do me the courtesy of giving me a real frakking answer here. Don’t you dare pull that self-pitying bullshit on me and try to walk away.”

Her temper flares again, and she sneers, “Because that’s your job, right?”

“What?” His eyebrows nearly shoot into his hairline. “What the frak are you talking about?”

“You’re the one who walked away. Last night. Again. Just like you always do.”

“Just like I--?!” He stops, his voice climbing high enough to boom throughout the mostly empty hangar, but the few deckhands still lurking are watching them with unabashed curiosity now, not even trying to hide it anymore behind clipboards and murmured conversations.

He grabs her arm again and practically frogmarches Kara into the nearest tool locker. She’s not quite sure why she’s letting herself be dragged along, except her blood is boiling and there’s a wicked sense of anticipation that finally, finally they’re going to have this out.

He steers her through the hatch, pulls it shut behind them and pushes her into it, hands bracing the metal on either side of her head, his body crowding hers.  
“Explain. Now.”

Lee’s face is flushed, eyes darker than usual, his jaw clenched so hard the muscle on the side is twitching. Heat burns through her and she wonders what he’d do if she just leaned forward and planted one on him.

So she does. And for one moment, it’s perfect. His mouth is hot and she tastes the sharp metallic tang of blood from where her punch landed, and she’s flicking her tongue past his teeth and he’s opening, opening…and then he wrenches his mouth away.

“Kara!” His brow creases, eyes wide with confusion and probably a little revulsion.

She lets her head fall back against the hatch with a thud and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She twists, tries to duck out from under his arm, but he’s quick and shifts with her, moving so she’s caged again.

“I don’t understand—”

“Yeah, well, neither do I,” her voice is sharp as she cuts him off, her eyes narrowing. “I don’t understand what the hell your problem is Lee. You don’t want me, but you sure don’t seem too happy about anyone else having me. That about right?”

Lee just stares at her for a long moment, then looks away from her, frustration and barely leashed patience on his face. His tongue swipes across his lips and then he turns back, lowers his face to hers, mouth barely a breath away. His eyes are so intense that it makes Kara want to step back, but the unyielding metal of the hatch offers no harbor. Holding her gaze, he pushes forward with his hips, grinding against her hard, hard enough that she can feel him through his pants and hers. “Does that feel like I don’t want you?”

She has to swallow a groan as he thrusts a little, rubbing against her like he’s daring her to say no. “Why then?” she manages to croak out. “Why’d you leave?”

“I’ve wanted you since the first night we met, Kara.” Memories of Lee hovering over her—the table under her back, a wineglass smashing—flicker through her head and she swallows hard. The image fades slow, superimposing like double vision into the Lee hovering over her now, his face pained.

“For almost three frakking years now, I have wanted you. I have dreamed about you. I have seen your face every time I close my eyes at night. Every frakking time,” his voice is husky, broken and he shakes his head. “And now we’re stuck here, and it’s torture. Because I don’t want to be your next quick frak,” Lee grimaces, jaw jutting forward. “I don’t want to be that major from wherever that I caught you with after Zak’s funeral. I don’t want to be Gaius Frakkin’ Baltar!” His voice is pitched high, and he takes a breath visibly calming himself, then he looks straight into her eyes again, gaze piercing hers. “I want…I need more than that.”

A shiver passes through her but she can’t move. She’s pinned not just by his body but by the weight in his eyes as he watches her, scrutinizing her face for some reaction. It’s surprising, but part of her always knew that this thing with Lee, this unacknowledged current that flared to life the second she opened the door to him that night and has lain crackling under the surface ever since, was more than simple attraction. Last night was far from the first time another guy wore his face. She wants him, but worse than that, she’s afraid she needs him. Kara’s terrified and elated in equal measure, and she doesn’t know which one should win out.

Apparently the indecision paralyzes her for too long. Lee’s face ripples and suddenly he’s pushing back away from her, his body already turning and Kara reaches out instinctively, grabs a fistful of his jacket and hauls him back. She kisses him, hard and deep, and this time she’s the one who pulls away first. Kara meets his shocked look and blurts, “I only slept with him because I was trying to forget you.”

Lee freezes, his expression impossible to read. “And did it work?”

Kara takes a breath, draws herself up, refusing to flinch under his gaze even as embarrassment colors her cheeks. “Failed pretty spectacularly, considering I called out your name at a crucial point in the proceedings.”

His eyebrows rise so high that it’s comical, but she doesn’t exhale until his lips start to curve into a grin and his hands reach for her again, pulling her towards him, arms twining tight around her waist. Kara’s grinning too, her heart beating faster, as she uncurls her hands from his jacket now, palms flattening on his chest. Lee dips his head to kiss her and it’s different this time, soft and sweet, and inwardly she sighs. Finally.

Then he’s murmuring into her ear, “Called out my name, huh? I think I may have to demand a re-enactment of that little scenario since I was MIA at the time. It only seems fair.”

“You wanna hear it?” she teases, nibbling at his jawline. “You’ll have to earn it.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” he says, one hand sliding down her lower back and over the curve of her ass. “I fully intend to.”

He starts with a single kiss to the spot where his punch landed.


End file.
